


movie night

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Cute, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Movie Night, Multi, Other, Sibling Bonding, they deserves quality time together so ive been giving them it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "No one even cared to tell me! How was I supposed to know?"
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Duke Thomas
Kudos: 116





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts, decided to post it bc why not spam my account with works?

After driving from Bludhaven to the Manor, Dick walked into a very bizarre set up in the downstairs lounge. 

Popcorn bowls, candy dishes, and blankets were thrown across the floor with his siblings on top. There were a few pillows amongst them, and he was pleasantly surprised that the movie hadn't started. Usually, someone was trying to cut off another person's head or avenge another's death but tonight they all seemed normal. Weird.

That word had always felt foreign in Dick's vocabulary. He grew up in a Circus and The Bat Family. Both were far from the standard nuclear family that defined normal. But seeing Jason cuddled up with Damian eating skittles and Tim sprawled over Stephanie and Duke's legs made him giddy.

"Look who finally showed up." Stephanie announced to the others, chucking a Reese's Pieces at Dick's head.

Removing his jacket and settling down next to Cassandra who was curled up in her own nest of blankets, Dick made a face of mocked indignity. "No one even cared to tell me! How was I supposed to know?"

"You always come home for the weekends if you're free. If not, you call Damian." While explaining this Duke copied Stephanie, flicking Dick's head with more Reese's Pieces.

From the other side of the L shaped couch, Jason groaned. "Just shut up a watch the movie. It's the Princess Diaries, your favorite, Dickhead."

"Oohhh!" He exclaimed, stealing a peanut M&M from Cass. "Haven't we watched this recently,?"

Partially lifting his lying down the body, Tim shrugged. "Cassie and Baby Brat haven't seen it."

"I don't see why that is such a crime Drake," Damian muttered from Jason's hold. Pride filled Dick's chest. Damian hadn't even threatened Tim, and Tim called him 'Baby Brat', not demon spawn. His boys were growing up.

Wrapping his arm around Cassandra and letting his younger sister cuddle against him, Dick yawned. They never spent much time together outside of the Manor these days, he'd have to plan something soon for just him and her.

"No need for their uncultured cinema experiences to continue. Play the film, Jay!" 

The seven kids settled down and minus the occasional candy being thrown in his direction, he felt very content with his flock of birdies. And tomorrow, when Damian was back to insulting Tim, and Jason and Duke were arguing over Mr. Darcy and Ms. Benet, he'd miss being an only child. But having Cassandra act trustful in him and his other siblings get along tonight would keep him coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for kudos and comments guys :))))) thanks everyone, love you guys <3


End file.
